Detention
by KnownLucifer
Summary: Ichigo gets detention and Grimmjow is the teacher to keep him company.  It is another roleplay.


I own nothing, but if i did it would be alot of yaoi in it

Please enjoy and rewiew

It was a dark and rainy day at Karakora high.  
>12C were having their usual lectures with Grimmjow-sensei. This lesson was math and in the back of the classroom, one grumpy orange-head was sitting scribbling in his book while looking out the math-partner, Ishida, weren't helping with Ichigo's grumpy mood. As they sat there, he was telling Ichigo how everything he had done was wrong and how he should do it right. Ichigo had already had enough, grabbed a hold of his math-book and threw it toward Ishida. But, Ishida manged to get out of the way and instead the book flew and hit a certain sensei in the back of his head while he was writing on the black-board. Grimmjow slowly turned around with a vein popping on his forehead.<p>

... who of ya' shit-heads threw that mother fucking book in MY class ? -looks around with an angry look on his face-

Ichigo looked very nervous and looked away from his sensei and everyone was pointing at him. "Wh-why are you all pointing at me?"

Grimmjow furrowed his eyebrows and glared at the orange-head. ... Ey.. Berry ! Detention after school ! he yelled at the berry !

Ichigo didn't answer and just nodded his head.

Grimmjow shook he head and turned around again to continue writing down math-problems on the black-board. After 30 minutes, the bell ringed and the class ended. Poor little Ichigo had to sit left int he classroom while his teacher still wrote down on some papers in the fronmof the classroom.

Suddenly he asked his sensei to go to the bathroom. "Oy sensei can i go to the bathroom?"

Grimmjow blinked and looked up to look at Ichigo. ''... Yeah.. Go ahead, shrimp !'' he said. smirked and went back to work on his papers.

Ichigo gets out of the classroom and goes to the bathroom to do something he didn't want his sensei to see...

While Ichigo went to.. Do his busyness, Grimmjow thought about the orange-head. He had always had an eye for Ichigo and, to be honest he was really happy that he got up in this situation. He smirked to himself as his thoughts wandered off to all the things he could do to Ichigo. He soon got up from his chair and walked over to the door to wait for his little berry.

A few minutes later Ichigo came back from the bathroom and he wonderd where his sensei was. "Sensei where are you? I guess i just have to be here by myself then.." Ichigo went inside the room and when he turned around and he saw...

His sensei...

Grimmjow smirked down at the other male and pushed him against the door, pinned him there and locked the door. ''By yer' self ? Far from it, berry !''

"Wh-wha-what are you doing?" Ichigo swallowed the lump in his troath and blushed. He was already hard since he saw his sensei looking so damn hot. "Sensei would you pl-ple-please let me go?"

Grimmjow leaned his face even closer to Ichigo's and looked him straight in his eyes. ''Do ya think, that after week, fuck, even MONTHS, of having to restrain me from ya', that I will let you go that easily ?'' he said and smirked once again as he saw the orange-head blush.

"Wh-wha-what are you saying sensei?" Ichigo stutterd and tensed a little bit because Grimmjow was so closed he could feel his breath on his lips.

Grimmjow chuckled by the orange-head's naïvity and leaned towards his ear to whisper in a husky voice. ''I mean just whut I'm sayin', berry~ !'' before he started to lick at the shell of Ichigo's ear.

Ichigo shiverd and let out a small moan. "Se-sensei pl-ple-please st-stop."

He got out while moaning because his ear was sensitive.

Grimmjow ignored the others pleads and started to suck and nibble at his ear instead, wanting to hear more of those sweet sounds Ichigo were making. One of his hands pinned the other's hands above his head while his free hand wandered up the front of Ichigo's shirt to feel his body.

Ichigo blushed even more red because he could feel that Grimmjow was hard. "Ah se-sen-sensei ple-please st-stop." He bit his lip after saying it because he was trying to hold the moans back.

Grimmjow leaned away from his ear, still pinning him to the door and smirked down at his pray. ''Maybe another position would be better, eh ?'' he said and untied his own tie and wrapped it around Ichigo's wrists and threw him over his shoulders and started to carry him over to the desk. He laid him down and got back to hover over him. ''Ya' have no idea for how long I have wanted to do this, berry.. !'' he said as he leaned down to give Ichigo a hard and rough kiss. "Mmmhh" Ichigo moaned into the kiss trying to free himself from the tie wrapped around his wrists. He broke the kiss when his lungs screamed for air, but a part of him wanted this. "Pl-ple-please stop." But that was a lie. He wanted it. Grimmjow ignored him as he heard the denial in Ichigo's voice. ''Ya' have to stop the denial, berry~.. Ya' want this just as much as me !'' he said as he lunged for his neck instead, ravishing it to leave a mark after him.

"N-no I don't!" He blushed because he saw the lust in his sensei's eyes and started to get hard himself.

Grimmjow harshly bit down on his neck as a sign. ''There's no need to lie to me, berry ! I already know you want this from your voice~ !'' he said and licked around the sore spot.

"Ah m-mo-more please." Ichigo moaned out and threw his head back so Grimmjow could get more access to his neck. He started to get harder the minute Grimmjow bit down. What people didn't know about Ichi is that he's kind of a m.

Grimmjow smirked against his neck FINALLY, the orange-head managed to admit that he wanted it. Grimmjow started to suck harder and found Ichigo's sweet spot and started to nibble, bit and suck on that one spot as his hands kept wandering around his body, felling every form and place.

"Ah... Nngh.. Ah." Was all ichi got out if he opened his mouth. He tried to get his hands free so he could touch Grimm.

Grimmjow could feel himself getting more hard and more turned on by the sounds Ichigo was making and started to feel up his shirt as he kept on leaving his mark on the younger one.

"Ah m-my wrists. Please untie them. I want touch you too." He got out between pants and moans, he wanted to touch Grimm soo bad he let out a little whimper because he could not touch Grimm.

Grimmjow ignored Ichigo's pleading and continued until his skin had turned red and purple. ''Not yet, berry~..'' he said as he found one of Ichigo's nipples under his shirt and started playing with it.

"Bu..." Ichi cut himself of because he heard some footsteps outside the classroom and bit his lip to keep himself from moaning.

Grimmjow noticed the footsteps as well, but kept fondling Ichigo and pinched his nipples before he leaned in to whisper in his ear. ''Better stay quiet now, or whut, berry~ ?'' he whispered huskily before he gave his ear a playful bite and kissed his way down to his neck.

Ichi continued to bit his lip, but this time a little harder soo that the moans didn't come out of his mouth. He bit so hard that he pierced his lip and blood ran down his chin.

Grimmjow kissed down his jawline and looked back up at him, ready to take off Ichigo's shirt until he spotted the blood and leaned down to lap it up with his tongue. ''Careful with yer' lip now, berry !'' he said before he kissed him.

Ichi tried to open his lips but all that got out was pants, whimper and moans so he closed his mouth and thought out a revenge to get back at Grimm and he lifted his leg so he kneed Grimm's groin and rubbed it to get Grimm to moan.

Grimmjow didn't expect that coming and leaned out of the kiss to groan out in pleasure. The thought of Ichigo actually fighting back like that never occurred his mind. He quickly ripped off Ichigo's shirt and bent down to start kissing his chest as revenge for the turn-on.

He could feel the tie around his wrists loosen and he got his wrists free and started to feel down Grimm's body down to his pants and he teased Grimm by running his hand over Grimm's groin.

He dipped his left hand into Grimm's pants and boxers and started to tease him by rubbing the tip and push his thumb over the slit.

''HNG..!'' Grimmjow stiffened and stopped in whut he was doing. Whut Ichigo did to him felt so good... He felt like he was i heaven and leaned down to start biting and licking around his nipples to get more reactions from the orange-head.

"Mmhh st-stop please I think there is someone outside the room... Mmhh." If grimmjow didn't stop ichi would moan outloud and it would be pretty loud.

Grimmjow smirked against the orange-head's skin and looked up. ''Then, I think ye'll have to keep quiet, berry~!'' he said before going back to his previous actions.

"But if they catch us you can get fired and then we can't see eachother." When he was done saying that ichi felt tears run down his chin.

Grimmjow blinked and looked up to see Ichigo's tear-stained cheeks and smiled softly before he bent down to kiss them away. ''Don't worry yer' head about it, berry !''

"Okay but only if you stay with me." The tears started to stop and he took his left hand out of Grimmjow's boxers and snaked his arm around Grimm's neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

''Of course~!'' he said and kissed back before his other hand started to unbutton Ichigo's pants and got his hand down into them. ''I would never dream of leaving now.''

"Mmhh." Ichigo moaned and bucked his hips he didn't want to be separated from Grimmjow.

''Patience, berry !'' he chuckled and started to slip his hand down into Ichigo's boxers and started to stroke and rub up and down his shaft while he kept kissing him. This kiss wasn't like the first they shared. This was tender and loving.

"Mmmhh." Ichi couldn't help but feel like his body is going to explode. He broke the kiss because he had to say something to Grimm. "I-i-i l..."

Grimmjow looked down at him with half-opened eyes, hazed with lust, and smirked. ''You, whut, berry~ ?'' he asked in a teasing voice while his hand kept going at the same phase up and down, rubbing and stroking.

"I-i l-love you." After he had said that he blushed and turned his head out of embarrassment.

Grimmjow blinked and smiled. Ha actually SMILED and leaned down to Ichigo's ear again. ''I love you too... I-chi-go~!'' he said and started to lick up his ear while his hand worked wonders in Ichigo's pants.

'He loves me back' ichi thought and felt tears run down his chin again but these were tears of joy. "Re-really?"

Grimmjow slowly nodded. ''Ya' think I would lie about something like that ?'' he said as he leaned down to lick up the salt tears from Ichigo's face and kissed his forehead.

Ichi smiled and brought Grimm down to his lips to give him a passionate kiss.

Grimmjow gladly kissed back and started to lick Ichigo's bottom-lip to ask for access to his mouth while his other hand tried to pull his pants all the way off.

Ichi opened his mouth so that Grimmjow could get the access to do what he wanted to do with him and he loved being with Grimmjow. "Mmhh." Ichi tried to hold back the moans, but he failed.

Grimmjow started to explore that hot, wet cavern of Ichigo. The taste of him were addicting to him and he just couldn't get enough of the orange-head. Ichigo's pants were almost off and his boxers followed suit. His hand were still stroking Ichigo's member and rubbed over his slit with his thumb.

"Mmhh." Was all Ichi could get out. He liked that he would get pleasure from Grimm and he could give Grimm pleasure.

Grimmjow loved all the sounds that his little berry were making. And, whut made him feel even better, was that he were the one getting to hear them and know they came out of the orange-head because of him.

"Ahh Gr-Grimm. I'm go-going t-to Ahh."

''Just let it all out, berry!'' Grimmjow said and licked his lips in anticipation while he kept rubbing and stroking Ichigo's length faster and faster.

"Ahh." Ichi came into Grimmjow's hand he tried to catch his breath.

Grimmjow smirked as he took in the sight of Ichigo's face as he brought his cum-covered hand up ti his lips and started to lick-clean his own hand. ''Mmm~ You taste delicious, berry ! So sweet !'' he said and leaned down to kiss him again, letting him get a taste of himself as his cum and saliva-covered fingers found their way to Ichigo's virgin-hole and started to massage the hole with his index finger.

Ichi tensed when he felt Grimmjow's finger massaging his hole and let out a little whimper, but some seconds after his body relaxed and he enjoyed it. "Mmmhh."

Grimmjow started to suck and bite on a new spot on Ichigo's neck as his index finger went in the first ring of muscles and started to move in and out of him in a slow phase. GAWD, the berry felt tight...

Ichi let out a whimper because of the pain, but soon he forgot the pain because what Grimm did to his body. "Ahh."

Grimmjow smirked against the berry's skin as he added in another finger to start scissoring the hole while he kept pushing in and out in a quicker phase and a little harder then before.

All Ichigo could do was moan because of the pleasure. "Pl-please Grimmjow. I-i ne-need you."

''...'' Grimmjow couldn't control himself anymore and pulled out his finger before he quickly pulled down his own pants and placed his own length right in front of the stretched hole and quickly pushed himself inside the tight warmth and growled out from the tightness around him. ''Hnggg... I-ichi.. You're fucking tight... !'' he said as he waited for Ichigo to adjust to his size.

"Ahh." Ichi almost screamed out but he remembered that there was someone outside the room.

Ichi gave a little nod to signalise that he was ready.

Grimmjow looked down to Ichigo's face and looked for reactions or a sign for him to stop or continue. ''You oke there, berry !''

"Yea I'm okay. You can continue." He got out.

Grimmjow smiled and didn't waste any time to push back out and back in fast and hard repeatably. He had never felt so good in his life.

"Ahh... Gr-grimm... Nngh

''Shhhh~ You have to be quiet, berry~ !'' Grimmjow whispered while sweat trickled down his hot body. He continued to push back out and back in of the orange-head. For Grimmjow, Ichigo looked heavenly underneath him.

"Mmhh..." Ichi bit his lip to keep from moaning. "H-harder Grimm pl-please."

Grimmjow groaned and pushed in more frantic now. He was looking of that sweet spot inside of Ichigo that would make him moan louder, shiver and whimper underneath him. No one, he meant NO ONE, would ever get to touch this berry but him. Ichigo was his and HIS alone. ''H-ah~.. I-ichi~... !''

"Ahh." Ichigo arched his back when he felt Grimmjow hit something inside him.

''Found it !'' Grimmjow smiled to himself as he started to pound towards that one spot over and over again in hopes of getting even more reactions from Ichigo. He suddenly stopped when he heard someone knocking on the door. ''Oy ! Is there anyone on there ?'' came the voice of Grimmjow's college, Hisagi. Grimmjow cursed loudly mentally, but kept quiet. Maybe he would go away.

'ohh no.' Ichi thought and looked up at Grimmjow.

Grimmjow looked down to Ichigo and held a finger in front of his lips and sent a silent message about being quiet. ''Hello ? ... I can swear I heard noises coming from here ... ?... Ouh well !'' Hisagi said to himself as he started to walk down the hall, away from the classroom.  
>Grimmjow gave a sigh of relief and looked back at Ichigo with a smirk plastered on his face.<p>

Ichigo smiled back at Grimmjow and brought his head down for a kiss.

Grimmjow gladly kissed back and continued whut he was doing by pushing back in to hit that sweet spot that made Ichigo sing in exctacy.

"Mmhh." Ichi moaned into the kiss. He broke the kiss when he the same feeling that happened some minutes ago. "Ahh. Gri-Grimm i-im go-gonna ahh."

Grimmjow kept pushing into that hot hole of Ichigo in a more frantic phase and panted. ''Just let it all loose, Berry~ ! Scream my name !'' he said huskily.

"Ahhh Grimmjow!"

Grimmjow thrust in one more time before he came inside of Ichigo and kept riding out his orgasm. After a couple of moments he leaned down and embraced the berry.

"Th-that was amazing." Ichigo said and snuggled into Grimmjow's chest.

''It sure was, Berry !'' he said and grinned down at the orange-head. He could almost not believe how good that had felt.

Ichigo started to laugh at his now silly boyfriend..

Grimmjow got up and pulled his pants back on and bent down to get Ichigo's pants as well. ''Here you go !'' he said and handed them to him.

"Thanks." After he pulled his pants back on he hugged Grimmjow from behind and hide his face in his back.

Grimmjow blinked and looked behind him to see a bundle of orange-head and smiled. ''You're welcome !''

"So what do we do now?" Ichigo asked and looked at Grimmjow with a smile on his face.

Grimmjow looked behind and smirked. ''Now, we continue living the way we've done, but ... If anyone tries to touch you in any way... I'll kill them !''he kept the smirk in place.


End file.
